


Face Up

by Sam_Haine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Missionary Position, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Post-War, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Thor (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: The Avengers are slowly and steadily warming up to Loki. Tony most of all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loki saved them from Thanos. He'd died but had come back to life and this time, Thor wasn't going to take his baby brother for granted. Tony is trying to understand his own feelings towards the gorgeous Prince.

From The Other Side

 

Tony yawns silently as he trudges to the kitchen. 

It's six on the dot, in the calm, early hours of the morning, the pale yellow sun just breaking past a few sparse wisps of cloud. The glowing shafts of light barely penetrate the thick glass panes panelling the entire floor of the Avengers' Towers. He can't hear the sounds of tweeting birds, thankfully. But the howling wind outside isn't much better. It looks rowdy, thick white sheets of rain completely drenching New York in its entirety. It promises a day of sleepy rest and relaxation that is kind of counter-productive to Tony's busy-body tendencies. 

He knows it's been two days since the war that almost lost them the entire planet. 

_Or at least, half of the planet, according to Thanos._

His heart skips a beat for a minute as he assesses the tired group of fighters huddled close to each other in the living room area. Steve is cuddled around Bucky's considerably smaller frame on the carpeted floor. Their faces seem grim and Steve's brow furrows a bit in discomfort. Bucky's cradling his vibranium arm. Above them, on the double leathered couch, is Sam, with Red Wing clasped tightly in his hands. His wings are kept in a compact case near his feet. 

It makes Tony's heart twinge again. 

On the other couch, Natasha and Bruce are swaddled together in a thick, fluffy white blanket, Bruce's arms wrapped protectively around Nat's body. Tony wants to believe that it's the cold. But he doesn't lose himself to naivety. They're all shaken to the core by the events that had taken place. He breathes with some relief though, knowing that Peter was snoring safe and sound in one of the spare bedrooms on the same floor. He'd insisted that the kid get in a real bed after having given his all in that goddamn war. 

The same went for his long time colleague and best friend in every realm, he's certain. Rhodey was also resting in his own room that was on the same floor as Tony's. Hell, he'd just checked on the man and had felt some ease when he saw Rhodes breathing normally, his guns placed neatly on the bedside table. 

Thor, the God that he'd really proven himself to be, was lying on the other end of the soft carpet, on his side, his cape draped over the empty space next to him as if it was meant for someone. His face is tense and creased with worry. There's a scar over his right eyelid where the patch once was. Somehow he'd gotten another eye and Tony had a feeling it had something to do with his rabbit- ...racoon, friend. The Guardians flash like a fleeting memory in his mind as he observes the tight grip Thor has on his axe. 

After Wong had invoked the dark powers and reversed the polarity of time, both he and Strange saved Gamora, along with Star Lord, Drax, Mantis and Groot. It seemed too much of a good dream come true that everything had returned to its original state so easily. _He_ couldn't even believe it when Bucky's form rose up out of the dirt, whole again. He remembered the utter relief on Shuri, M'Baku and Okoye's faces when T'Challa had returned as well. The same went for Wanda, Vision who'd inhabited a more human appearance, Sam and Peter. 

Studying Thor a little closer, he recalls the incredibly surreal moment when Thanos, with his gauntlet arm broken in several places was about to deliver a final blow to the God. Thor had appeared to be ready for death, no matter how gruesome it came. Until there was an immense flash of poison green lightning in the sky and suddenly, Loki was in front of his brother, absorbing the blow and issuing a maniacal stroke of sheer willpower to rip Thanos's head from his huge shoulders. 

It had been pure silence after that. 

Almost as if the world suddenly held a standstill. He couldn't find his voice, neither could Steve, or Stephen. Peter- both of them, were absolutely stunned out of their minds and Bruce's neck was turning green. Loki had just saved their lives. And the lives of everyone in all of the nine realms. His horned helmet was golden no more, but rather diamond and the weapon clenched in his hand was a blood red, ruby encrusted sword with a hilt made of pure gold. What was more, was that the thing was three times the size of a regular sword, making it look like some kind of gruesome, demon-reaper weapon. But Loki wielded it as if it were nothing and severed Thanos's head clean from his body. 

Thor grunts in his sleep, breaking Tony out of his reverie. 

He hears a soft clinking of glass coming from the kitchen and immediately his senses heighten. These past few days, his bleed in, nano-tech suit has been on him, ready with a single signal. So he bravely sneaks up closer until he's right in the doorway, frowning at the figure at the counter, messing with the coffee machine. Loki's standing there, emerald eyes bright with concentration, his silky hair all dark curls and tendrils. His lips are pursed and he's got a frown on his pretty face as he assesses the alien machine before him. 

Tony notices the oversized t-shirt on the demi-God's lithe frame. It's Thor's; a light blue-gray, long sleeved sweater really, that's usually tight and fitted on the God of thunder himself but on his baby brother, the thing just drowns him out. The neckline is stretched and drapes around one shoulder while hanging seductively off the other, showing off an agonizingly gorgeous collarbone. The hem of the sweater cuts extremely short on his pale thighs, _just_ barely giving a peek at what's just above it. Tony could swear he'd almost seen lacy underwear. 

"Never seen a coffee machine before?" 

It should be hilarious, the way Loki jumps and then takes a guilty step away from the infernal coffee maker but all Tony can focus on is how incredibly adorable the blush on Loki's pale cheeks is. 

"It's been centuries since anyone's been able to sneak up on me." The dark haired god snipes but he's got a genuine smile on his face. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you... I just... heard a noise in the kitchen." Tony replies, both hands in the air as if to indicate peace between them. 

"My apologies. I didn't mean to wake you-" Loki begins to apologize but Tony shrugs it off, moving closer around the island to fix the machine. It's weird seeing his former antagonist act so... demure. So polite. 

"Sit." He grunts instead, gesturing to the high barstool parked at the island. To his surprise, Loki actually sits, his long, pale legs hanging off the edge. They look soft and smooth, completely hairless. And Tony has a strange urge to spread them and rub his bristling beard against the silky skin. He shakes his head of that fantasy though, opting instead to just fix the metal filter and start the percolating process. Next to him, Loki frowns with those beautiful emerald eyes fixed on the rumbling machine. He looks like a curious little kid, kind of how Thor was when he first got to Earth. Only cuter. 

"It's fascinating. Rudimentary, but fascinating all the same." The demigod comments quietly, brows furrowing with interest. 

"Rudimentary would be fighting with swords and axes but, don't mind me. I'm just a huge scientist in just about every scientific field of study, except botany." Tony shoots back, grabbing two coffee cups. He pours the dark liquid into them and then glances at Loki. Loki meets his eyes, albeit a bit shyly, shrugging his shoulders in question. 

"I'm guessing you're more of a, sugar and cream fellow." 

"I do like it sweet." Loki agrees innocently, missing the way Stark's face lights up. He fixes the drink before sliding it over to the demigod. Loki notices the lack of embellishments in Tony's own coffee. 

"You don't?" He inquires, downing the entire scalding drink in under one minute. 

"Meh, depends on the day." The man shrugs nonchalantly, grabbing up his own cup and gesturing at Loki to follow. 

"C'mon, I've got another machine set up and JARVIS makes the best cappuccinos. Although I'm guessing you're more of a French vanilla type." 

............

Down in the lab, Loki sits on a dark red-leathered sofa with his legs folded neatly under him and a fresh, hot French vanilla in hand. 

Tony's busy tinkering with something he'd said would only take a few seconds but the Asgard Prince guesses that humans don't actually commit to their time measurements. So instead he sits quietly, curled up on himself, taking in the glowing "cave" as Tony called it. Straight off the bat, he noticed that the entire lab was a representation of the inner workings of Stark's mind. There were tubes of blue-white light running throughout the space, and blue holographic screens set up almost everywhere. Metal paraphernalia rested scattered all over, looking like a total mess to any stranger but perfectly organised to the scientist himself. 

"Sorry about that..." Tony grunts, depositing an iron mask on the work table before taking up residence on the other end of the sofa. It's not that long so he's considerably close to the demigod. His dark brown eyes take in the way Loki looks, curled up on his couch, smooth legs tucked up beneath him, that oversized t-shirt hanging off his body in the most seductive, _We-fucked-last-night-and-i'm-wearing-your-t-shirt_ type of way. And Loki's tousled hair isn't helping things either, the way his dark, raven hair falls in messy tendrils around his structured face, soft curls brushing his shoulders. It's when Tony realizes the true difference between Thor and his baby brother. 

Loki was demure and almost delicate looking, with pale, smooth skin and fine bones that contoured him like an ethereal sorceress. Thor on the other hand was tanned from battle, with rough, hard muscles and strong bones that made him seem more war-like. 

"I've not been on Midgard for very long but I'm guessing you have a staring-is-rude policy as well?" 

Loki's soft voice shakes him out of his reverie and he huffs guiltily, looking away.

"Sorry." 

Loki shrugs it off, slightly amused. "I'm only joking."

Several minutes pass in comfortable silence as Loki finishes his third cup of French vanilla. The cup magically vanishes from his hand and Tony should be used to it by now for every crazy fucking thing he's ever seen but he's still amazed. Still amazed at how easily Loki had decimated Thanos's forces, melted the gauntlet and destroyed the stones. It was almost akin to the feeling of euphoria as millions of aliens exploded and died on the spot, the Avengers taking out the rest of them easily. Loki had probably earned them their biggest win ever and all Tony could think was, how things change. 

"Thor said you died." 

His voice is loud in the deafening silence that had settled between them. 

"I did." Loki murmurs, nodding his head slowly. 

"I'm not gonna... ask what it was like, but- ...how did you come back?" He asks trying to keep the incredulous note out of his voice but failing all the same. Loki had probably explained everything to Thor, whom he'd not separated from until this morning, but Tony wanted to- needed to know. 

Loki takes a deep breath before going on. He figured, he owed it to the man. 

"It was amusing really... feeling that _huge_ hand around my throat. Squeezing and not stopping. I remember Thor saying... that I was the worst. I guess I deserved that. I didn't know whether I was going to betray him or not..."

"B- but he said that you'd changed after everything that happened during Ragnarok. Why would you be unsure?" Tony interrupts, thinking that maybe he should know the answer to this. Loki wasn't as complex as everyone thought. He was a simple being who made decisions based on his own welfare. Almost like Stark himself. 

"I'm not inherently good, Stark. And maybe I've allowed my circumstances to dictate my future but, I did feel resentment at times. When Thanos threatened to crush my brother's head, I swore it was exactly what I wanted. But then... I- ...I realized that I couldn't. It was time for me to grow up and move on... to become something more. It wasn't Thor's fault that I was born a frost giant. Sure I'd been living in his shadow for most of my childhood but it didn't matter anymore. _Nothing_ else mattered when it came to Thanos." 

Loki pauses after a while, his green eyes glowing as they look off into the middle distance, as if he was reliving the terrible trauma all over again. His body shivers slightly, forcing him to wrap his arms around himself. 

"Anyway, everything turned black and suddenly I was in the dark recesses of the Underworld. A fitting fate for a Trickster, I suppose. But, I wasn't tortured or bathed in the proverbial hel~fire. Instead, I was taken to Hela herself, the Nordic Devil. She was bound to Helheim by the events of Ragnarok as it is prophecized. Of course she harboured a little resentment towards me but we got over our quarrels quite amicably when I told her about the Mad Titan."

"He was trying to court death wasn't he?" Tony slips in, brown doe-eyes unblinking as he gauges Loki's reaction. The Prince simply nods.

"She granted me the great power of the Lævateinn." 

"Your butcher knife of a sword." 

Loki chuckles softly. "Yes. It wields dark power so, I suppose I was the ideal candidate for commandeering such a weapon. Hela told me that it would defeat Thanos easily. I didn't need to be told twice. And besides I... I wished to fight by my brother's side once again." 

Tony studies the beautiful God sitting beside him and finds himself getting lost in Loki's melancholy soul. It was often that someone else or something that wasn't a technological wonder intrigued him but with Loki, it seemed as if he kept falling into those jaded pools of emerald. Back in New York, he'd quite enjoyed their banter before he was tossed out of the 80th floor of his own goddamn building. 

"We're lucky you came in when you did. Of course, we would've found some way to stop the bastard, even if it killed us."

Loki snorts. "Sentiment. It's not as terrible as I'd once thought I suppose. It's exactly what brought me back. A deep longing for Thor... to see his face again. To have him hold me again. After Helheim, I was sent to Valhalla to settle whatever grievances I had left for my... father."

"How'd that go?" Tony smirks, knowing that the God was well aware of his own daddy issues. The Stark story was an infamous one. 

"Surprisingly well, I think. He told me that this was my true destiny. To defeat the rage of the Titans. And that he'd always seen goodness in me... even when I couldn't see it within myself." 

Loki's face creases into one of contemplative sorrow and relief, his emerald eyes glistening now. He'd become so incredibly soft and _human_ after the events of the war, that Tony wasn't sure if he was speaking to the same God of Mischief again. A single tear slips down the porcelain skin, leaving a shimmery track in its wake. He doesn't know what makes him do it, but suddenly he's reaching out and grasping Loki's delicate hands in his, squeezing firmly as if to remind the demigod that he was safe now. 

The Prince gasps softly, turning his tortured gaze upon the man of iron. His sparkling eyes are hidden beneath thick dark lashes and he's biting on his lower lip all nervous-like. He watches the way his soft, pale skin contrasts sharply with the tanned, calloused roughness of Tony's. He brushes his little finger across the scratched palm and breathes out deeply at the spark he feels in his chest. Tony pulls him closer, reaching up and carding his hand through the soft, raven curls. 

"Loki..." He murmurs softly, the Prince practically in his lap now, curled up tight with his head on Tony's chest. He hears the quiet sniffling but doesn't bring attention to it. Just keeps running his fingers gently through the dark waves, his other hand resting like a steady weight around the small frame of Thor's baby brother. 

"M'sorry." Loki sniffs softly, wincing as the man of iron's hand comes up to caress his face, his thumb swiping delicately at the falling tears there. 

"Shh, don't. Don't apologize Reindeer, it's over. It's all over. You're okay now." Tony whispers, pressing a light kiss to the Prince's forehead. Loki looks up at him with those huge, green eyes and he finds himself becoming entrapped by their mystique. Much like Loki, he was never one for sentiment; the emotions rarely came to him and if they tried to, he would mask it all under a thick veil of sarcasm and wit. But right there, in that moment with the shivering Prince in his arms, he dropped all facades and just ordered as much comfort as he could. 

Loki suddenly wriggled out of his hold and laid back on the couch, pulling Tony between his spread legs, to lie on top of him. 

"Please..." The demigod begged, holding Tony's shocked face in his hands, bringing their lips together. Tony let out a grunt of surprise before he committed to the kiss, tightening his fingers in Loki's hair. He ground his hips down into the smaller one beneath him, his hand reaching down to brush the naked length of Loki's smooth thigh, shoving the t-shirt up and exposing a pair of lacy black panties. He freezes, middle finger hooked in the hem of the sexy garment, his thumb finger pressing insistently into the prominent hipbone there. 

"Jesus Christ..." He rasped, planting a line of butterfly kisses down Loki's jaw to his neck, his stubble leaving red burn marks on the pale skin. He could feel himself becoming hard, his arousal potent and strong in ways it had never been when Pepper was with him like this. He felt Loki's hand on the back of his head, shoving him deeper into his neck, the Prince arching his back severely as he wrapped his legs around Tony's waist. 

"Mr Stark, please..." He gasped, thrusting his crotch into the hard length between his thighs. His cunt was slowly flooded with a thick, sweet wetness that felt like it was made of molten lava. An infernal heat broke over his skin, from his toes all the way up to his cheeks. He shakily grabbed Tony's hand by the wrist and placed it between his legs, moaning out in a high pitch when Tony gripped his cunt hard. The human gasped out loud when he felt the slick on his fingers, eyes widening at Loki before glancing down at the wet spot soaking through his black panties. 

"Y- ...you have a..." He whispered out brokenly, shoving the t-shirt up past Loki's chest, revealing his pink nipples. But he wasn't focused on that right now. No, his eyes were riveted to the smooth hairless mound between Loki's thighs. He slid the panties to the side, letting out a shuddering _fuck_ at the sight. Loki's cunt was slick and wet with his own juices, the outer lips a soft pink until Tony opened him up to reveal a deeper shade of red, like the velvet petals of a virgin rose. 

"Fucking hell Reindeer..." He breathes before lowering his body to bury his face between Loki's thighs. 

"Uhmm!" Loki whimpered out, spreading his legs wider as he felt Tony's hot tongue slide in between his lips, the tip of it brushing the swollen, wet clit there. The human uses his fingers to spread the slick lips further apart, revealing the slit of flesh, the muscles contracting and expanding with carnal _want._ His own hard cock gives a jerk as he takes in the beautiful sight of Loki's cunt. 

"M'gonna eat you out... hm? Yeah? How's that sound Princess?" Tony rasps mostly to himself before burying his face back in the demi-God's pussy. He suckles and swallows like a man dying of thirst and Loki, sweet like peaches on his tongue. 

"Tony _please!"_ The little God of Mischief pleads, his moans echoing in the lab like melancholic cries. 

Tony pulls away and glances up at him, his beard and stache dripping with slick. He climbs up Loki's lithe frame and shoves two fingers inside his mouth.

"Suck. C'mon Bambi, get em wet." He demands, not unkindly just- ...firmly. He fingers Loki's throat for at least a minute or two, making the sweet thing gag a few times before pulling the digits out and gently reaching down to finger the sweet cunt. Loki whines out like a bitch in heat when the thick fingers penetrate his quivering muscles, the tips brushing at the slippery walls inside. Loki clenches with another harsh gasp and another rush of thick, molten slick gushes out of him. 

"Fuck me... do it! Now- I... I want you inside me." He whimpers, magically wishing his clothes away. Tony keeps his shirt on but lowers his jeans enough to reveal his thick, dripping manhood. Loki stares at it with an open mouth and heavily hooded eyes, dark lashes brushing his pale and prominent cheekbones. His little pink tongue darts out and glosses over his cotton candy lips, his emerald eyes a shade or two darker with lust. He slides down from the sofa and gets to his knees, kneeling before a mere mortal. It was unheard of, even for someone like Tony but with their minds muddled with endorphins and other busy chemicals, he pays it no mind. 

"Gonna be a good boy and put that smart mouth to use?" He goads on, loving the submissive mannerisms Loki inhabits, keep in his eyes low and waiting for permission to touch the man's cock. 

"Yes sir." He answers dutifully, waiting for Tony to move. The mad scientist doesn't even wait a second, gripping Loki by the hair and gently bringing his face closer to his thick shaft. 

"That's it... be a good boy for me and open your mouth baby." Tony orders, his other hand gripping his thick cock. He brings them closer together so that the tip of it brushes wetly against Loki's lips. The tiny God whimpers in anticipation as the thick unit is slipped gently into his mouth, the spongy head sliding against his tongue and the roof of his mouth before slipping down the back of his throat. Loki shudders and moans out loud when he registers the _thickness_ of the man in his throat, the salty taste giving him a heady high. He slithers his tongue on the veined underside of the hard column of flesh, swallowing with some difficulty due to the girth. 

" _That's_ my boy." Tony exhales, thrusting experimentally before allowing Loki the liberties to fuck his own throat on the shaft. He keeps his fingers intertwined in those curly raven locks, his stomach tightening up with every suckle Loki issues. The demigod cries out but it's all muffled, spit and precome sliding down the sides of his lips, running down his chin and dripping off in the most erotic and dirty way. His cotton pink lips are swollen from Tony's passionate thrusting and it's not long before the human orders him to stop. 

"Any further and I'd be cumming down your throat, little one." He hisses, bodily lifting Loki back onto the couch on his back, spreading his pale shaking legs apart. 

"That doesn't sound so bad." He murmurs in a daze, preparing himself as Tony hovers over him, the thick tip of his cock brushing between Loki's slicked cunt lips. He whimpers a little ad Tony places all of his weight on top of his body, forcing Loki to wrap his legs around his torso. It was the perfect missionary position for Tony to thrust his entire length into Thor's baby brother. Loki's shriek and the tight clenching of hot, slick muscle around his cock was evidence enough that he had just relayed pleasure of the most carnal nature to the beautiful God lying under him.

"Christ you're tight!" He growls, sinking his teeth into Loki's neck, the pale skin blooming a rosy red from the aggression. 

"Harder Tony! Please, I... I want you to fuck me harder! Make me forget! Make me _yours."_

Loki's cries of pained pleasure makes Tony stiffen in an instant, rising up slightly to look down at the gorgeous being below him. He's amazed that has never noticed how absolutely young Loki appears in that moment, crying out for him, for his body. 

_Make me forget!_

All he wanted was a peace of mind and someone who could help him through his trauma. God knows Tony had been there, with the whole PTSD after New York and then the added stress of being brought up by a man like Howard Stark. He could only guess that Odin was the same. And that wasn't fair. 

"I'm here baby boy. I'm here. I've got you. I promise." He whispers gently in Loki's ear, thrusting firmly into that exquisite and wondrous heat. The gentle touch and whispered words act as a levee that suddenly breaks and sends Loki's body into a dance of its own, his back arching beautifully as he clenches hard around Tony's thick cock, his cunt dripping juices all over the thrusting shaft. 

"Oh! Tony! I'm... _m'cumming!_..." He cries out, arms and legs wrapped tightly around the human. His orgasm sets off Tony's and he _has_ to ask. 

"Oh fuck... fuck! If I cum inside you..." 

"I won't get pregnant Tony... I promise... just do it, mark me. Make me yours!" Loki sobs out, thrusting his own hips upward to gain some kind of friction. It's all the permission he needs to thrust one last time inside of the beautiful demigod, his cock throbbing as his hot seed fills Loki's cunt. His legs kick out weakly as Tony collapses on top of his naked body, the pale skin inhabiting a dewy glow with the thin sheen of sweat he'd worked himself into. 

"Fucking hell Princess." Tony murmurs softly, _intimately_ into his ear before planting wet kisses all over Loki's sweat-drenched neck. He doesn't move to slide out of the warm body beneath him, _loving_ the way his manhood feels sheathed by a beautiful and welcoming body. Loki feels like home which was weird considering how Tony's hook-ups usually end. He never wants to leave that soothing silkiness between Loki's thighs. 

"Mm..." The demigod whimpers as Tony takes his mouth, an insistent tongue slipping inside his mouth, exploring it thoroughly. When they pull apart, they're both breathless. 

"I've got you Princess. It's all over. He's not here anymore. And I am. I'll keep you safe, as long as you'll let me." Tony emotes, the constriction and will clear in his voice. It makes Loki's eyes glisten again, hearing someone promise so genuinely to protect him. Thor was usually the one to do that but, now Tony was as well. Something about Tony felt like home and he couldn't help but become greedy for the man's affections. 

 

"Okay." He nods earnestly with teary eyes like a child, burying his nose in Tony's neck. 

It's the most love he's ever felt from anyone besides his brother. 

_It's beautiful._


	2. I'd Walk The Wire For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky find solace in the early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Stucky chapter... I just... *sniffles, love these two... :')

I'd Walk The Wire For You 

 

Lost within the darkened confines of Steve's room, both Bucky and the super soldier experience the liberties to smile at each other. 

Or essentially to stare at each other until either one yawns with sleepy syndrome- they've been up talking all night. Steve intertwines his fingers with Buck's, the cold metal of the appendages sparking along his fingertips. He can see the weariness and the bone-deep uncertainty in his lover's blue eyes but the smile on his lips tell a different story. The war was finally over, Bucky and the rest of the fallen had been restored and a quiet morning was all Steve could pray for. 

"You think too much." 

Bucky's raspy voice is low and sweet like honeyed whiskey and for some stupid reason it makes Steve beam. He feels like that stupid, tiny kid from Brooklyn again. 

"I'm sorry. Were my thoughts too loud?" He inquires cutely, biting his lower lip. It's a weird question for sure, but sometimes apologizing for things he couldn't help was one of his inherent personality traits. And while many of the Avengers often found it weird, Bucky just grinned and went along with it. Because they were best pals and he'd spent most of the thirties getting used to Steve's quirks. 

"Never." Bucky whispers softly, planting a kiss on Steve's forehead. He pulls back slowly to admire the way Steve's pretty, azure eyes sparkle in the breaking dawn's buttery light. The soft ridge of his straight nose creates a sharp shadow over the left side of his face. Bucky sighs, carding his metal fingers through that sandy, golden hair. For a minute he relies solely on the memory of touch to feel just how soft the sweet soldier's hair really is, but the minute he opens his eyes again, he feels the numbness of his fingertips against blonde strands. 

"Now you're thinking too much." Steve huffs, his pink lips drawn in a goofy, playful grin. They hear a crash from outside, Tony probably and a hissed _"idiot"_ from Natasha. Steve chuckles and buries his face in Bucky's neck, purring contentedly at the kiss placed gently on his ear. 

"This is nice." He comments, his voice muffled. 

"Mhm. And to think, you never liked quiet mornings." Bucky chuckles, stroking his back like he used to, so many years ago. Steve snorts.

"Well, mornings were for work and play. You liked staying curled up in bed with the pillow over your head." 

Bucky yawns again, mid-chuckle.   
"Remember when you tried to yank the blankets off of me and ended up on your ass after losing your grip?" 

Steve actually giggles and kisses the raised vein along the length of Bucky's neck. 

"I remember you having a big laugh before helping me up." He smiles, the soft sound of movement around the tower stirring the two super bed bugs. 

"M'sorry I was so mean to Baby Rogers." Bucky jokes, tickling Steve's naked sides before pulling the blonde down for a deep kiss. Their lips don't match up at first but after a few heavy and desperate pants, they're, _there_. Kissing like some love drunk teenagers governed by nothing but the raging hormones in their bodies and the heat in their hearts. Steve's naked body still bears multiple bruises from the war, most of them yellowed with the passage of time. The newer, purplish ones are the results of a passionate night of rekindling with James. 

Steve feels as if he would proudly wear his lover's bruises forever. 

"Mm, I love you James." He whispers as they come up for air. Bucky holds his face in his hands for a moment before switching their positions so that he's the one hovering over Steve now. The blonde spreads his legs wider, making space for Bucky to fit _right there,_ gasping as the raven haired soldier kisses a gentle trail up his torso to his neck. 

"And I, you, Steven." Bucky hisses in his ear as he slips inconspicuously inside his lover. Steve whines out low in his throat, his body still sensitive from being completely opened and worked last night. He wraps his legs around Bucky's waist, his back arching with every thrust. Bucky buries his face in Steves neck, sucking a mark into his skin there. His hands are holding Steve's head ever so tenderly and his length fills him perfectly, and it isn't long before the blonde is on the brink of an amazing, early morning climax. 

It wasn't meant to be rushed... it just happened. 

_"Buck! Oh my G- uh!"_

_"M'right here... right here darlin'."_ Bucky rasps in his ear, hips thrusting sporadically until he's spent and Steve's shaking, a thin, glowing sheen of sweat on his creamy skin. His ocean blue eyes tear up a bit as he kisses Bucky again, his brows furrowing as Bucky holds him through the aftershocks. 

It's _euphoric._

"You remember that one song... you sang for me that night? After our first..." Steve murmurs sleepily against Bucky's chest. The weight on top of him feels wonderful; _safe._

Bucky smiles. "Of course I do." 

"H- ...how did it go again?" 

Bucky huffs, amused despite himself at Steve's not so subtle attempt to make him sing for him. He isn't sure he remembers all the words correctly but he doesn't care. He couldn't refuse Steve if he tried. The scrawny blonde from Brooklyn that was wrapped around his finger. 

His voice is soft and low; 

_"Although some people say he's just a crazy guy,_

_To me he means a million other things,_

_For he's the one who taught this happy heart of mine to fly,_

_He wears a pair of silver wings..."_

Steve blinks brightly up at him, absolutely _glowing._ Bucky can't help but fall in love with him any more than he already is. 

_"And though it's pretty tough, the job he does above_

_I wouldn't have him change it for a king,_

_An ordinary fellow in a uniform I love,_

_He wears a pair of silver wings..."_

It was almost as if Kay Kyser had meant the lyrics to be theirs, Bucky thinks, stroking Steve's face tenderly. 

_"Why, I'm so full of pride when we go walking_

_Every time he's home on leave,_

_He with those wings on his tunic,_

_And me with my heart on my sleeve._

_But when I'm left alone and we are far apart,_

_I sometimes wonder what tomorrow brings..."_

"God knows I felt that the first time you left for England." Steve whispers, lips locking hard into his lover's. His fingers scrape along the sweaty planes of Bucky's bare back, leaving little red lines. Bucky doesn't seem to mind and Steve doesn't either. He's selfish and territorial like that. 

"M'never leaving you again Steve." He growls, kissing back just as hard, their tongues dancing on their own. 

And if it were all a dream, and they were back in that tiny apartment in New York with the broken window and the small bed with the record player on the table... the music would continue playing, as they held each other tight, as if their peace could be ruptured at any second. 

1942 was romantically hellish like that.

_"For I adore that crazy guy who taught my happy heart_

_To wear a pair of silver wings."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the song is "He wears a pair of silver wings." And it's beautiful!

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Tony and Loki finding peace and validation in each other. And I also need some Thor and Loki cos fuck Marvel and IW. Hope you enjoyed. Sam_Haine


End file.
